Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Great Video Game Crusade
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: When the AATC gang receive a new video game from a stranger, they decide to try it...like any normal group of teens would. But this game is cursed. Once you start you get sucked into the game. Theirs no 'save and quit'. Until you win. But the game-makers won't play nice. Will the ShadowClaw Games become the new reality? Or will Co written by The Simonette254. (she's back!)


**EmliyAnaya19:"Guess who's back?!"**

**TheSimonete254:"Did you miss us? We hope you did." *puppy dog eyes***

**Correy:"Anyways, heres**

**Alvin:"Oh the Oc's used in the story so far are Correletta (Correy) Hanson, Ki Miller, Chassidy Miller, and Michael Seville."**

**Jeanette:"And a special cameo by our special guest the random narrator! Enjoy the story everyone!"**

_**Random Narrator:**_ It's a normal day in the Seville/Miller household, when there's a sudden knock on the door. When they open the door they see no one there, but a package is left on the doorstep. They bring it inside into the living room. Being very cautious, they open the package to see a videogame.

"Coooool." Alvin said picking it up. "Anybody wanna play?"

"Dude, it's a random videogame game that showed up here in a random package." Correy said

"And? It's a free freaking video game."

"I don't think we should Alvin. I mean, what if something happens?" Jeanette said.

"What could possibly happen" asked Ki. "Oh no, were gonna get sucked into the video game" he said sarcastically.

"Let's pop this baby in."Michael said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chassidy said.

"Me too. Something doesn't seem right." said Eleanor. "It's a perfectly fine video game."

"Exactly." said Alvin. "So why not play it"?

"Because who randomly leaves a perfectly good video game randomly on somebody's front porch?" she said. "It's suspicious but I'll play if Brittany and Jeanette play."

"We'll play if Simon and Theo play." they said together.

"We'll play if Chassidy plays." said the boys.

"I'll play if Correy plays." she said.

Correy sighed. "How about we all play and if something _does _happen, the people that wanted to play _*Looks at Ki, Michael, and Alvin*_ can buy us a treat

"Sounds good Correy." said Ki as he handed out controllers to the gang.

Alvin turned on the game and they heard evil laughter as the one of the videogame's developers came on screen.

"Muahahaha welcome."me to the horrific world of The ShadowClaw Games . Where you're friends will become enemies and your worst nightmares become a reality".

"Uhh Alvin? H-Have you heard of The ShadowClaw Games before?" Simon asked.

"N-No, I haven't" he said. "Mabe this is all part of the game"?

"Ummmmm I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't sound very promising to me" said Jeanette.

"Dare to enter the dangerous world where pixels become reality" said the game developer. "Press play to begin".

Two buttons came up on the screen. One that said play and one that said escape before it's too late.

"Guys do you REALLY think this is a good idea" asked Correy worriedly. "Escape before it's too late"?

"You gotta admit that it's a bit off putting but it's probably all graphics" said Ki. "Like I said it's not like we're gonna get sucked into the game itself".

"Okay, I really don't think we should play this game." Chassidy said.

"They just put that there to scare people." Alvin said chuckling nervously.

"Start the game then." Ki said.

"Erm... I don't have the player 1 controller."

"Then who does?" Theodore asked.

"Uhh guys? I think I do." Brittany said.

Everyone turned and stared in shock at brittany's hand.

"What is everyone staring at" she said looking at her hand. "Whats the big- OH MY GAWSH". Brittany screamed. Her controller was shaking and the light on it were blinking. "Guys what do I do"?

"DROP IT" screamed the munks in the room.

_**Random Narrator:**_ Brittany would have dropped it but the controller started floating. You could see the little blue bubble for player one on the game screen press play...by it's self. The Wii console that the game was in started growing and modeling into the shape of a cylinder. It started sucking things into it. Even me an the ... oh noooooooo" *gets sucked itto the portal*

"It's a portal" screamed Correy.

"Guys run" yelled Ki.

They all started running, but the portal was pulling them back.

"IT'S TOO STRONG!" Simon yelled.

They used their claws to try to grip the carpet.

"Just try to hang on guys!" Ki yelled.

"Guys! I'm getting sucked in!" Theodore yelled. Before he could fly in, Alvin grabbed his paw.

"Don't let go Theo!"

"Alvin, I'm I'm slipping" cried Brittany.

Correy let out a high pitched girl scream of doom as she got sucked into the potal.

"CORREY NOO" yelled Ki.

Thedore and Brittany slipped and got sucked in.

"Guys, we gotta help them" yelled Chassidy. She let go of the carpet and got sucked in. Everyone eventually followed her.

_Random Narrator: _They all landed in a heap. They looked around. You could see the screen. You could see the living room and everything in it through the screen inside the game.

"Oh no we got sucked into the video game..." said Alvin.

**The Simonette254:"We know you guys hate it when we leave y'all hanging like that, but building suspense is what we do."**

**EmilyAnaya19:"Yep. Well we hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. And well see you in the next chapter."**

**Chipmunks:"Bye everyone!"**


End file.
